Darkness of Heart: the beginning
by starflash111
Summary: When a princess and her freinds from one planet discover that they are linked in a great prophecy with the heroes of popstar, they are launched into an extrodinary adventure that they will never forget...


Chapter 1

_He was with berrie. They were playing near twilight woods......then....HE came...Ben, his worst enemy. Ben started teasing him, calling him a freak.....telling him to just go and die.......just because he was different from the other puffballs... just because he could do THINGS they couldn't....he started running, running as fast as he could, away from the pain, away from those bullies, away from berrie........................._

_He was now lost in twilight woods.....he sensed an unfamiliar presence....and suddenly a voice spoke..... "Young one...I have been watching you for a very long time.... I have seen your pain, your sadness, they way they treat you.......I want to help you......" He sniffled before replying, "how?? How can you....?"....."I can give you great power...but at a price....." ........"What price?"......."you must give me something, something that you use daily.....give me.....your hands...".......".........ok, take them...."...*there was a dark red glow, and the young puffball was devoid of hands....in there place, a pair of dark grey gloves with black diamond symbols on them floated......."now young one, I would like you to be my apprentice....I would like to start your training now..."......ok then..Master....." the mysterious voice was silent, as a tall, horned being, floating off the ground appeared before the young puffball. "Apprentice, my name is Ampharon, what is your name??".........."Henry, my name is Henry master..."and just as quickly as he had appeared, Ampharon disappeared, taking Henry with him to his dimension..._

_Meanwhile, a small purple puffball girl with butterfly wings wondered where her friend had gone....she waited for him as it started to rain......but he never came back.........._

Berrie tossed and turned, before waking up with a gasp. She'd been having a horrible nightmare about darkness, a shadowy figure, a winged knight, and a shining star. She jumped down from her bed, and walked out onto the small balcony. There, up in the sky, a brightly shining star could be seen, up in the sky. It was bigger than most, shining brighter than anything Berrie had ever seen...which was incredible, as Thunderglow was covered by thick misty clouds almost all year round. She ran to get Princess Dawn, rather worried by the omen in the sky.......

Meanwhile, on popstar, a certain knight was having a similar nightmare. Sir meta knight sat up abruptly, sweating profusely, rather chilled by what he had dreamed about."Sir, is there anything wrong??"sword asked sleepily." no, i-im fine..."Meta knight replied, still shaky." you don't sound fine sir" sword said "are you sure your fine??" "Yes!! Now go back to sleep!!"Meta knight snapped. He thought about the dream. In it, he had seen darkness, a malevolent shadowy figure, a maiden, her butterfly wings beating slowly, and a crystalline planet...........

Henry patrolled the halls of his master's great obsidian castle, rather had told him to guard the west section of the castle, which was mostly storage rooms and supply cupboards, therefore hardly anyone went there....and the only reason he was on guard duty was because his master was busy, Ampharon had said he was preparing for something, something big that was going to happen. But what was it??.......Henry didn't know, but he certainly was going to find out! He gave up on guard duty, and headed towards his masters chambers .Ampharon sensed Henry at the door, before Henry even had a chance to knock. He ushered Henry in before gravely uttering "apprentice, you are now of age, I think it is time, time for you to get your revenge on those who wronged you all those years ago.....a dark power is coming, even greater than my own, it will come for me...to add my power to it's......in the process, I will die.....you must ally with this powerful being, _and destroy the winged knight......_ only then will you be at full power_._" "I will do as you say, master..."Henry quietly replied while smirking evilly...

Dawn groggily opened her eyes, to find the anxious faces of berrie, her handmaiden and close friend, and Anna, her adviser and best friend."...h-huh? Why did you wake me..?",Anna started gravely "I think you should come and see this your highness, its like nothing I've ever seen before" .They went to the castles balcony, heading straight to Anna's telescope .Dawn looked into the telescope, and jumped back in shock. "Oh my god!!" "So you saw the star? Berrie says that star was in her dream..." Anna muttered. Dawn shrieked "that's not a star, that's a planet!!!!" "Oh my...we should check the star map, it might give us a clue as to what planet that is" Anna replied. They headed to the library, where an enormous map dominated the entire back wall, showing all planets and star systems .Anna, dawn and berrie analysed the map carefully, which took them all night, until they finally found the "mystery" planet. " hmm, it's called...popstar?."Berrie exclaimed "I think my dream's a sign!! Dawn, i think we need to go to popstar, I think that's where the winged knight is" "winged knight? What winged knight?"Dawn asked, very confused. "He was in my dream, along with the star...I think there connected" berrie replied. Dawn grinned "get marigold, her daughter, belle, and all the others, were going to popstar!!"

The very next day, everyone had assembled in front of Dawns star ship the _Staraxia_. "ok people, were heading to this place called popstar!! Berrie had this strange dream, and as you know, when she has premonitions like this, its best to do what she says!!" dawn exclaimed happily. Marigold muttered "well, at least we get a free trip...." "Great, were being lead by a crazy lady!"Vexus snapped "SHES NOT CRAZY!!" lekku yelled at vexus, rather angry at him for being such a pessimist. They boarded the ship, and were soon on there way to popstar.

Meta knight was patrolling the halls of castle Dedede again, considering quitting, when he looked out the window. There was a ship coming through the atmosphere at an alarming rate!!! He rushed outside, just in time to see the ship, although it had been flying dangerously fast, gracefully land in a nearby field .Meta knight went to investigate the ship.

Henry started preparing to leave. Ampharon had told him that to find the powerful being and the winged knight, he would have to leave and head to a place called nightmare enterprises, where he would find who his master called his great ally. He teleported soon after, and found himself in a very dark room, although he wasn't alone. "Who's there??"Henry asked with uncertainty. "Ah, I see Ampharon has sent you as he said he would.... Nightmare will be pleased... Oh!! Pardon me for not introducing myself!! I am customer service...".........."nice to meet you, I'm Henry" customer service was silent before continuing. "Yes, yes, I know who you are, your a black mage am I right?? Nightmare's been waiting for you, seeing as you are to be his most formidable weapon yet..."..

Fumu was just sitting under a tree that day, reading. It had been quite boring, with Kirby and bun playing soccer. She sighed to her self, and continued to read, until there was a noise similar to a sonic boom, and a star ship landed nearby, causing Fumu to jump up in alarm and Kirby to squeak in surprise. "Kirby, I think we should go check it out" Fumu told the little star warrior. "Poyo!!" he squeaked happily, and raced towards the huge, shiny star ship...

"WERE HERE!!!!" Dawn shouted excitedly. Berrie carefully flew to the ground while the others walked down the ramp. Then berrie felt a presence behind her, and slowly turned around, only to come face to face with the knight from her dream..."oh mygoodnes,ive seen you before!!"

CLIFFIE!!! REVEIW PRZ and ill update soon, i promise!!


End file.
